Mi pequeña tutora
by KittyCat927
Summary: Gajeel Redfox no se preocupaba por sus notas hasta que le colocaron una tutora pero de todas las que habían porque le toco la enana peliazul


Mi pequeña tutora

Es una mañana tranquila y sin preocupaciones para Gajeel Redfox, siempre se sienta en el último puesto del salón y como de costumbre no atendía a la clase, solo escuchaba un bla bla bla del profesor.

Ring!

El tierno sonido de la campana. Gajeel tomo su bolso, no tenia que guardar nada igual nunca tomaba notas. En su camino a la salida se encontró con dos idiotas un pelirosa y su compañero pelinegro.

Fuera de mi camino- dijo Gajeel empujándolos

-Hey! Qué te pasa? Quieres pelea?- dijo el pelirosa

-Déjalo Natsu la nena no quiere pelear contigo- alentó el pelinegro a su amigo

Gajeel paro en seco- que dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, eres una nenita que va a ir a llorarle a su mami porque nos metimos contigo-dijo el pelirosa que al parecer se llama natsu

Gajeel miro el salón no había mas nadie además de ellos 3, cerró la puerta y...

Después de darle una paliza a esos dos, Gajeel iba al mismo lugar en el que siempre desayunaba por suerte no se enfrento con el rubio que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y que además era el nieto del director

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar contra una peliazul solo que era un poco tarde para moverse, la chica cayo al suelo pero la corpulenta masa pelinegra no se movió ni un centímetro

-Levy-chan! - dijo la rubia que acompañaba a la chica  
-Tranquila luchan estoy bien- dijo la chica  
-Mira por dónde vas enana- dijo Gajeel  
-Que dices? Pero si fuiste tu quien choco conmigo- le contesto levy  
-Levy no?- dijo Gajeel, Levy asintió- no te metas en mi camino - dicho esto siguió hacia el jardín  
-Levy?- dijo la rubia  
-Vamos Luchan- dijo levy  
-Bueno..- dijo su compañera

En el jardín

Gajeel estaba sentado en la grama debajo de la sombra de un árbol comiendo su desayuno hasta que una chica de cabello blanco se le paro en frente

-Oye Gajeel- dijo la chica  
-Que quieres Mirajane?- pregunto Gajeel  
-Te llama el director  
-Para que?  
-Bueno dice que te peleaste con...  
-Si ok ya voy- interrumpió Gajeel guardando su desayuno para ir con el director

De camino a la oficina del director se encontró con el tipo que no soportaba, el nieto del director Laxus Dreyar y su combito el chico de pelo azul que le parecía gracioso andar sacando la lengua Bickslow, otro chico de pelo verde que para Gajeel era un moco que se le pego en la cabeza Freed y su compañera una chica de pelo castaño con lentes llamada Evergreen estaban hablando con Laxus así que Gajeel siguió su camino.

Al llegar toco la puerta y escucho a alguien desde el otro lado diciendo que entrara

-Ohh señor Redfox por fin llega- dijo un viejito sentado detrás del escritorio que tenía el cargo de director con su nombre, Makarov Dreyar, puesto encima de este- tome asiento por favor

Gajeel se sentó en una de las butacas que estaban puestas enfrente del escritorio

-Bien señor Redfox cuénteme porque se peleo con Dragneel y Fulbuster?- le pregunto el directo  
-Se atravesaron en mi camino- le contesto Gajeel  
-Y eso es motivo para que le dejara morados a Dragneel y una pierna rota a Fulbuster  
-Sip  
El director suspiro este chico no tenía remedio- bueno no me quedara de otra que ponerte un castigo, te quedaras en las tardes a limpiar el jardín y el patio  
-Bien- acepto Gajeel prefería mil veces el jardín que el baño de hombres ya se lo habían puesto una vez y no fue muy agradable que digamos, estaba por levantarse cuando el director comento

-Ya que estas aquí me gustaría saber el porqué de tus faltas a clase y tus malas notas  
-Para que quiere saber?  
-Bueno quisiera saber si hay algún problema en casa que impida tu rendimiento en la institución-comento el director  
-No- mentira Gajeel sabía muy bien el porqué  
-Ahhh ya veo, entonces si no es una molestia para ti te pondré una tutora  
-Que!- no! Todo menos eso! Penso Gajeel  
-Si veamos Mira-san!- llamo el directo  
-Mirajane se asomo por la puerta- diga director?  
-Te importaría traerme la lista de los que se ofrecieron como tutores  
-Claro ya la traigo- Mirajane busco la hoja, se la entrego al director y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta  
-Ujumm, no, quizás, no!-decía el director mientras revisaba la lista- ella! -tomo un papelito anoto el nombre y se lo entrego a Gajeel  
-Levy Mcgarden?-leyo este- espere no es la chica de pelo azul verdad?  
-Si lo es, ella será tu tutora  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros, ella sera tu tutora y punto ya termine contigo así que te puedes retirar- dijo el director señalando la puerta

Gajeel se levanto ya tenía la perilla en sus mando cuando el director dijo- por cierto te veras con ella en el segundo descanso entendido?- no contesto, abrió la puerta y salió furioso hacia el baño

En el baño

Cuando llego se encontró con un chico que tenia lentes este al verlo se asusto y trato de camuflarse con la pared cosa que era imposible porque la pared es azul y su camisa es amarilla, no lo logro Gajeel se dio cuenta de su presencia

-Fuera- dijo Gajeel, el pobre chico estaba tan asustado que no se movió- dije que te larges!- ahora si salió pitando del baño

Cuando salió el chico Gajeel pateo una de las puertas del baño, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien lo ayudaba en el colegio

Flashback

Una mujer joven de cabello negro estaba sentada al lado de un pequeño niño de 8 años, lo estaba ayudando con su tarea de matemáticas

-24 más 43 son... - le pregunto la mujer al pequeño  
-Este empezó a contar con los dedos para luego responder- son 67  
-Muy bien- dijo la mujer- y 58 más 39 son...  
-Volvió a contar con los dedos- 97!  
-Increíble! Mi pequeño Gajeel es un genio!- felicito la mujer a su hijo

Fin del flashback

Levy estaba esperando fuera de la oficina del director ya le habían asignado a alguien para que le diera tutoría

-Levy-chan el director dice que ya puedes pasar- dijo Mirajane que estaba saliendo de la oficina  
-Gracias Mira-san- dijo levy, tomo su bolso y entro a la oficina del director  
-Ohh señorita Mcgarden que gusto verla!-dijo el director en forma de saludo cuando levy entro -Igual para usted director Makarov- dijo levy sonriendo- y bien a quien le daré tutoría  
-Jajaja señorita Mcgarden no se apure necesita saber varias cosas sobre la persona a quien le dara tutoría- le contesto el director, tomo una hoja y se la entrego a levy  
-Quien es Gajeel Redfox?- pregunto la peliazul  
-Ya lo veras, bien necesito que este chico suba sus notas es un poco problemático pero trata de que coopere- contesto  
-Claro pero no me convence que sea problemático  
-Tranquila cuando te vea caerá rendido a tus pies  
-Bueno...  
-Te veras con el en el descanso eso era todo señorita, si necesita algo mas Mirajane esta a su servicio- el director guio a levy a la salida  
-No debería ser usted el que...  
-Adiós!- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara a levy

"A este viejo que le pasa?" Pensó la peliazul

-Está bien entonces...- levy se volteo y se encontró de frente con Mirajane asustándose – ahhh mira-san me asustaste!  
-Lo siento Levy-chan! Pero tenía que darte esto- Mirajane le entrego a levy una llave  
-Para que es esto?- pregunto levy  
-Es la llave del salón en el que le daras tutoría a Gajeel-kun- le contesto mira  
-Ok… Gracias Mira - dejo a Mirajane en la recepción y se fue

En el descanso

Levy ya estaba en el salón donde daria tutoría pero Gajeel aun no llegaba

Donde estará ese tipo!- susurro levy para si

No habían pasado 2 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe revelando a un pelinegro que entro y se sento en la silla en frente de levy. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, levy no lo podía creer

-Tu eres Gajeel Redfox!- dijo Levy  
-Sorprendida- dijo Gajeel  
Levy se levanto abruptamente de la silla -Tu hiciste que me cayera!  
-Estabas en mi camino  
-Esa no es excusa - grito levy  
-Si lo es, si alguien está en mi camino se mueve! Y punto- respondió Gajeel  
-Quien te crees que eres? El rey de sahara?  
-Exactamente  
-Yo no pienso darle tutoría a un tipo como tu!  
-Bien porque yo no quiero que me ayuden- Gajeel se levanto y se fue hacia a la puerta decidido a salir de ahí solo que no contaba que al abrir la puerta se encontraria con una peliblanca furiosa

-Que esta pasando! Escuche a Levy gritar!- dijo Mirajane furiosa  
-Mira-san no le voy a dar tutoría a este tipo- dijo levy señalando a Gajeel  
-Y yo no quiero que me ayudes- le contesto Gajeel  
-Ya callense los dos!- grito Mirajane a lo que los chicos le hicieron caso  
-Oh oh - susurro levy  
-No me importa si no se caen bien, tu! - mira señalo a levy- le daras tutoría y tu! - señalo a Gajeel- le prestaras atención y subiras tus notas aunque a ninguno de los dos les guste! Entendido! - los dos asintieron con miedo y Mira volvia a su actitud de su siempre- bien entonces los dejo solos!

Mirajane cerro la puerta con gran sonrisa pero Levy y Gajeel no salían de su asombro

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Gajeel  
-Mira se molesto y mucho- le dijo levy  
-... Vamos no hagamos que mira se moleste otra vez- dijo Gajeel que volvio a sentarse- oye! Me escuchaste? Te acabo de decir que me des tutoría  
-Ohhh perdón- Levy se sento y empezó a darle clases a Gajeel

Estuvieron todo el descanso estudiando con algunos inconvenientes ya que Gajeel no era muy cooperador, al finalizar cada quien se fue por su lado

Terminaron las clases

Todos salieron del salón, Gajeel estaba sentado en un banco viendo como salían sus compañeros, el no se podía ir tenía que cumplir con su castigo así que cuando se fueron todos los estudiantes tomo las cosas de limpieza y se fue al jardín.

Levy llego a su casa temprano

-Mama ya llegue!- grito  
-Bienvenida a casa cariño!, estoy en la cocina-dijo su madre, levy dejo su bolso y sus zapatos en la entrada y fue a la cocina  
-A que no adivinas mama, hoy Lu-chan me conto que va a quedarse en casa del amigo de su padre porque este va a viajar y no la quiere dejar solo y...  
-Y...- repitió su madre  
-El amigo de su padre es el papa de natsu san  
-Ohhh vaya eso es malo?  
-Claro que si mama!  
-Jajaja está bien no te molestes, anda a cambiarte ya voy a servir la comida- dicho esto levy fue a su cuarto a cambiarse

Gajeel tardo 4 horas en limpiar el jardín y el patio

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Gajeel cuando al fin termino- estos tipos son tan flojos que no botan sus porquerías en la basura

Guardo las cosas de limpieza en su sitio y se fue a su casa.

En casa de Gajeel

-Ya llegue!-grito Gajeel- porque lo hice?- hace tiempo que nadie lo recibía en casa

Fue a la cocina y se preparo la cena, después de comer subió a su habitación pero se paró en seco en las escalera al ver algo, era una foto en la que estaban dos adultos de pelo negro y un niño que se parecía un poco a su madre dejo de observar la foto y siguió a su cuarto donde se recostó en la cama

-Esa chica...- miro su bolso, estaba medio abierto y podía ver perfectamente las notas que le hizo Levy- será divertido fastidiarla

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Hola!

Gracias por leer mi historia, quiero saber si les gusto así que... review? :p

Y algo mas... gracias a mis hermanas que lo leyeron y me dijeron: me encanta! y bla bla bla jejejeje :D


End file.
